


A million texts Ahead

by BiggerThanEver



Series: A million texts Ahead [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Freeform, Gay, Just rly gay, Modern AU, Polyamory, They'rewildman, implied nobinary!Lafayette, text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggerThanEver/pseuds/BiggerThanEver
Summary: I never thought I would be here writing a fic but here I am.A whole bunch of freeform will be going on here since I'm not that organized of a human being to be able to plot a story down beforehand,,,, so it's just going to be a big cluster of unorganized laziness.lol-phan-af's 1-800-did-I-ask series inspired me for the most part tbh, I loved their story sm





	

**LaffyTaffy:** So ,,,, should I add Burr?  
  
**FreckledSUN:** NO  
  
**IamHULKules** : NO

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** N O

 **LaffyTaffy:** Why

 **FreckledSUN:** Cause its BURR

 **LaffyTaffy:** Isn't he our coworker??

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** Yeah but he's "!!!!!"

 **LaffyTaffy:** But aren't you "!!!!!" too mon petit??

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** But ,,,,, He's a different ,,,, "!!!!!"

 **FreckledSUN:** right

 **LaffyTaffy:** ???

 

* * *

 

  **"** _LaffyTaffy adds IceCold to the chat._ **"**

 **IceCold:** God no.

 **FreckledSUN:** God n o

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** E w

 **IceCold:** The feeling is mutual.

 **IamHULKules:** Hi Burr

 **IceCold:** Bye  
  
**"** _IceCold has left the chat._ "  
  
**IamHULKules:** OH

 **IamHULKules:** RUDE  
  
**LaffyTaffy:** Offense  
  
**AngryMEAT(Ham):** Offense  
  
**FreckledSUN:** Offense

 

* * *

 

 

 **FreckledSUN:** Im bored

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** Same

 **LaffyTaffy:** same  
  
**IamHULKules:**  right

I **amHULKules:** Oh mygod

 **FreckledSUN:** Whats wrong??

 **IamHULKules:** Im not saying I lost my keys to the house but ,,,, I lost my keys to the house

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** Smh

 **LaffyTaffy:** smh

 **FreckledSUN:** smh

 **IamHULKules:** Why

 **LaffyTaffy:** we'll be finished with work in a half hour

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** we could sneak out early?

 **IamHULKules:** please

 **FreckledSUN:** On it

 **LaffyTaffy:** Operation sneak out to save boyfriend initiated

 **IamHULKules:** I feel so !!!

 **LaffyTaffy:** I

 **LaffyTaffy:** Just watched alex and john zoom past my door we'll see u soon!!  
  
**IamHULKules:** Im so loved

 

* * *

 

 

 **LaffyTaffy:** I JUST SAW BURR

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** cAUGHT!!

 **FreckledSUN:** RUNRUNRUN!!!!

 **FreckledSUN:** GEORGE IS SIGHTED I REPEAT GEORGE IS SIGHTED

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** SCREAMING

 **AngryMEAT:**  JOHN JUST TRIPPED

 **FreckledSUN:** Leave me

 **FreckledSUN:** oH

 **IamHULKules:** Are you guys okay?

 **IamHULKules:** Hello??

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** We're okay, Laf swooped John up and we're heading your way

 **FreckledSUN:** Im shook and safe

 

* * *

 

 

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** Think that George is gonna be mad at us?

 **FreckledSUN:** Yes

 **LaffyTaffy:** Yes

 **IamHULKules:** How do you guys still have your job??

 **AngryMEAT(Ham):** I save the company from Jefferson's ideas, he needs me.

 **LaffyTaffy:** We're basically his children tbh

 **IamHULKules:** I

 **IamHULKules:** okay

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is BAD


End file.
